


A Love Song to Middle-Earth in Spring

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beren's not exactly a character in this piece, Gen, Not about Luthien, Poetry, Spring, Triolet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song that could have been sung by anyone after the first rising of the Sun, really-- but maybe particularly by Beren himself, from whose song this piece is adapted, or by Aragorn, since he seems to have liked the Lay of Leithian, from which Beren's song is taken? (See also end note.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Song to Middle-Earth in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> LoTR Community Challenge: Lyrical Love (a short poem about non-romantic love)  
> Elements: Triolet (poetic form)
> 
> A (hopefully correct) triolet, plus a second triolet-like 7-line stanza, based around lines from Beren's song as quoted in the Silmarillion (but obviously avoiding any romantic reference to Luthien!)

Though all to ruin fell the world,  
yet were its making good for this:  
the banners of Earth's spring unfurled--  
though all to ruin fell the world!--  
the bright green of its leaves uncurled,  
awoken by the sun's first kiss.  
Though all to ruin fell the world,  
yet were its making good for this.  
  
Still were its making good for this:  
the dusk, the dawn, the earth, the sea!  
Still were its making good for this,  
unmade into the old abyss  
after a time though all should be.  
Still were its making good for this:  
the dusk, the dawn; the earth, the sea.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was also thinking of the following description of the first sunrise: As the host of Fingolfin marched into Mithrim, the Sun rose flaming in the West; and Fingolfin unfurled his blue and silver banners, and blew his horns, and flowers sprang beneath his marching feet, and the ages of the stars were ended.  
> The idea was to take the basic couplet from Tolkien and add three lines of my own to make a triolet. That is what I did in the first stanza. The second stanza just went and added itself, without any plan of mine; it's almost entirely from Tolkien, but slightly tweaked.


End file.
